


Carvarric Drabbles

by VarricTethras



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Outing, Self Confidence Issues, Transman Carver, Unintentional Outing, supportive varric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarricTethras/pseuds/VarricTethras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of random Carvarric drabbles. Whoops. I ship it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outing and Comfort

Carver huffs, turning away from his dwarven companion, fighting back the tears that want to spring forth.

"It's okay, Carver."

"No it's not! Everyone knows! Maker! Total strangers know. Why'd he have to be so loud about it! He's an asshole!"

"You know he didn't mean to be. Blondie is many things, but he would never purposefully reveal something like that. That doesn't mean it shouldn't hurt or that you're wrong for being upset." Varric sighs softly, stepping closer.

"They know. You know. Why did you follow me?" Carver turns to face the dwarf, his expression guarded.

"Andraste's tits, kid, because I care about you. And I had to make sure you were okay."

"But you just found out, why aren't you mad or something? You're so calm. Did Hawke tell you before this?" Carver fidgets, hand at his side, forming a fist and then straightening and then repeating the motion.

"No, of course not." Varric catches the hand. "He would never. It just- you're a man to me, no matter what. The body you were born with, doesn't change the fact that you're a real, valid man. And anyone who can't see that really isn't worth your time."

Carver doesn't pull away from the touch, but he keeps his eyes downcast. He's silent, obviously struggling to keep it together. Finally, he whispers a broken, "Varric..that- that means a lot."

"If you need me to, I can tell you every day. C'mere." Varric pulls the young man in close, wrapping his arms around him.

Carver sags into the hug, sighing softly. "Please."


	2. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: 
> 
> Push: Have one character push the other up against the wall and kiss them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning for slight body dsyphoria

“You wrote about me.” Carver can’t breathe, staring down at the words on the page in front of him.

Varric mutters some dumb apology, face flushed, holding the remaining pages of his latest book loosely against his chest. “I’m sorry, I-”

Carver huffs out a breath, eyes filling with tears even as he pushes back against the dwarf’s chest, shoving him into the wall.

Varric’s eyes widen at the tears, his hands moving up to caress the warrior’s face. “Carver, I-”

Carver pulls the rogue into a kiss, rough and needy. He sobs into the kiss, one hand tangling in Varric’s coat, the other resting against his chest, lightly curling in his chest hair. He can feel Varric trying to pull away and he just kisses him harder before finally pulling back.

“Carver, are you okay? I’m sorry. I won’t publish this one.” Varric strokes gently along Carver’s jawline, eyes worried.

“No, please. Please publish this. You wrote about me, about you loving me. Do you really feel this way? Even though-” Carver’s voice cracks and more tears roll down his cheeks. He turns his face into Varric’s palm, kissing it gently.

Varric sighs with relief, brushing his thumb over Carver’s bottom lip.  “Yes, I do. I really do. But why ‘even though’?”

Carver hiccups a sob. “Even- even though I wasn’t-. I’m not-”

“You’re exactly the man I need and love. And yes, I really do feel that way. I’m in love with you, Carver Hawke.”

“I love you too.” Carver just kisses his dwarf again, this time gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh wow im a sappy angsty fucker.
> 
> I identify really strongly with Carver, so it'll probably come out in most of these drabbles.


End file.
